Across Aeons
by Allusion-Conclusion
Summary: A harried woman rushes towards her love's side. As she closes the distance, she delves her heart and weighs their relationship. - Initially created as my submission to the Svtfoe Sub-Reddit's December 24-hour short story contest (theme: Sacrifice).


Across Aeons (by Allusion-Conclusion)

When together with him, they often came across others' equivilent pairings. The natural pairings of his world in the warm California sun. Parties or packs of them, essentially taking walks along the boulevards to experience being with their lover, and to be _seen_. _**My, and was she seen on his homeworld.**_ These Earth-men, they would sneak sidelong glances at her mature figure or even stare openly with mouths agape. Most would appologize to their partners, patting them reasuringly.. surely whispering to their lover that they'd never trade them away for a newer model. _**Ha, a much older model.**_ Perhaps to reasure themselves or their lover of their bond, the partners would roar and thunder at her. Well, she could shout and bluster too! Her man would smirk, _**she loved his smirk,**_ and his hold on her would tighten. Oh, he acted like such a goody-two shoes... but he loved it when she was _Bad_ , and that subtle squeeze encouraged her to be bad every time. So she swore and bellowed at those cold and lifeless bitches. At the top of her lungs she told everyone present that he was hers and she was his. Those other Earth-men would want her even more in that moment, their lust apparent. She knew she looked good, hell, her boy called her amazing all the time... but it was her personality that drew their attention. She was alive and vibrantly so! Much more alive than their dull and lusterless lovers would ever be.

She heard his call. She thundered across desolate roads and blazed rough trails to be with him. At the urging's end would be a portal, swirling and golden. She would abandon her children there. She would abandon them again as she had before, and just as always it would break her heart. They too were swift beings, enhanced through selection both natural and unatural to survive in this eldrich dimension.

She'd had many lovers over the years, she'd even lent her heart away to a few. But they never compared to the one that had truly captured it aeons ago. These males had given her joy and given her progeny, _**they too a great joy,**_ but they were all lesser males. They could never be her partner as he was in all things. Well, in all things but in raising her children. He could never know, she _would never_ let him know about them.

It wasn't that she thought he'd slut shame her, he loved her too much. Respected her to make her own descisions. If he knew how lonely she could be without him, he'd not fault her for taking someone to warm her side and her heart when the suns set. But no other man would do, he was the companion she wanted for this day and all others.

It wasn't that he'd reject her children. He would love each and every one of them, each and every generation for being part of her. He would be a wonderful father, she'd have a never-ending pile of brats with him if she could. She knew herself to be a terrible matriarch for leaving them, these children that she did have. A terrible mother for wishing for children that would never be. But in miles she would leave them behind, and tell herself the same lie, as every time she heard his calls and breached his portals. "A chick needs to fly free from its mother's wings to truly live."

She herself could only truly be happy with him, that's why he could never find out about any of her spawn. He'd feel terrible remourse at taking her away from them. A man of any species that could still cry after the trials of her home was one to treasure forever. She knew him well enough, that in his tears, that he'd promise himself to never take her away from them again. That would be a crueler sword than any other that'd been wielded against her long life, never seeing him again. **_He could never know._**

She could _see_ golden radiance illuminate the world from behind a jagged hill. Soon she would be in his arms again, feel his hands across her skin. Her progeny strove and strained to keep up, some calling out to her in the starlit sky to stay with them. She roared defiance and heartache at the stars above. "Mother," they screamed. "Please, _Stay_."

She'd roared at him too in their first meeting, demi-gods, had she intimidated him with sound and flame! But he stood against her unflinchingly and that day began a bond that grew deeper than the volcano she'd been born in. Be he as boy or as man, he always stood his ground. That shining piece of his personality impressed her always. She'd initially sought to break him. Later, after respect had been born of months together, she'd tried to temper him to her will. _**Ha, they'd tempered and trained each other.**_ She didn't know _when_ their relationship had truly begun: _when_ he began standing with her, and she with him.

She was afraid of the big when. His big when. The end. _When_ he could no longer stand, and instead laid down for the last time. She would have her offspring to care for, and to carry her heart along, but her soul would be lessened by his passing from the world. He lacked her near immortal longevity, if not fang or knife: age would certianly end him. That terrible fact terrified her. Perhaps that fear is what always spurred her pace towards his call, as now, as ever.

If she too passed from the world, would she be able find him again? Would a new him learn to love a new her? She'd long ago steeled herself to keep existing. She didn't want to lose the centuries of memories she'd accumulated of him, of her babies, and she was powerful in this form. She could keep him safe always, as long as she could find him. She was endlessly jealous of his ever-smiling friend. Were they true lovers? That tiny blond bitch twisted a knife into her heart whenever she saw the two together. The two had shared a dance and forever more they would be drawn together again, in any lifetime. She couldn't find it in herself though to truly hate the girl.

The girl could make **her** lover happy, and **she** would never deny him a single happiness. Blondie's troubles would inevitabley encompass **her** partner. When those troubles came calling, inevitably and blessedly, he would call upon **her** for help and **they** would be together again. Much like the love of **her** life, **she'd** learnt to plan ahead. If she ever found a trace of this Bloodmoon princess, then she could track him down. _**A fact for which she was eternally greatful to the girl.**_ In the aeons ahead Star would double **her** chances to find him again and again!

Boy or man, which version of him would she find on the other end of this swirling doorway? His age had never mattered to her, the temporal distortion of these portals hadn't bothered her in forevers. She would certianly love him for forever, and soon that love would again be rewarded. She would be in his arms and feel his hands across her toughened skin. Her partner could be so fussy, so detail orientated. He knew she was a juggernaught, and more than a handful in any fight. She'd die for him. **Underworld** , he'd seen her die for him when they'd fought Meteora. But still, he would search her body for every nick and scar. Appologizing for each, laying a kiss on each: such attentions enthralled her. _**She should earn more scars.**_ He'll whisper nothings and pet names into her ears. They may do nothing again, just lie together in the dirt and grass, **_She would feel content for a lifetime_**. Boy or man, she loved his hands on her horns,especially the way he'd wrench her horns around when things got... _dangerous_.

She hoped it was his older form this time. He'd always present to her the burns she'd accidently given him during his scissor quest, and she'd have the opportunity to lick _his_ scars.

She remembered dangerous days when they'd both earned scars. She'd even made stories of those days for her children. They were lessons to help them survive an often horrifying land. Lessons too she hoped her progeny could use to find someone to pass years with, even if one had to pass most of them apart. She reminisced over an ambush by Ridamarese bandits that'd taken both of them by surprise. He lay unmoving, bleeding enough to turn the red dirt to crude clay. She found forgotten savagery in herself in those moments. Fire gouting from her mouth, she'd burned the encircling force to the ground. Anyone capable of running after that was battered or, in one case, bitten to death. Their leader had been trampled into a smear by her feet. She'd been born in heat and fire, it was easy enough to cauterize her forever-companion's most vicious injuries. She'd gathered brush and branches, and with almost a kiss, her breath brought to life a bonfire to ward away the night's cold air. In the delerium of bloodloss he declared that he was impressed by her little trick. She was born in fire, of fire and magic, did he really think she couldn't handle a simple camp fire? _**Her mouth nearly formed a smile at the thought of it.**_

The tear between worlds, **_Reunion_** , swirled meters from her. Did she again have to give up one love for another? Her babies for someone who walked in and out of her life, at times casually? She arrested her momentum, surprising both herself and her children. The dirt and debris she and her brood kicked up in their wake suddenly passed them by. Her surroundings and her heart were clouded in this moment of dust and contemplation. Inertia continued though, making the pendant on her necklace bounce and clink against it's metal ring. That jingle of noise echoed like drums in her ears. _He_ had given her that choker-like necklace. She pushed the pleas, the presence of her children from her mind and leapt forward.

She was his best girl. The one that would never betray him, that could never hurt him. " _My very best girl_ ", he'd told her that himself, inumerable times. Despite the multitude of other females, other beings that wandered into his life, none would ever get that same compliment. That specific reasurence from him. She took joy in knowing that he needed her, just as she needed him. Perhaps not always need in the same ways or as often that she wanted him to need her, but atleast they would be together for a time. Sometimes together, but always unbreakable. Somedays they came together for conflict and across centuries they visited the same battlefields, again and again, in lands that changed so very slowly. Sometimes together just so he could escape from the stressful worlds that swirled around him, that sometimes threatened to crush him. Was it an inherent vileness or greed in her, that she would wish him misfortunes just so that he would need her? Need her to come to him? _**Just to be together once more.**_

How many times had he come to her in tears, broken hearted? She would listen to his woes and do her best to comfort him. Those sessions of hurt and healing would almost always end in the same way. **_Her, their favorite way._** She would carry him at breakneck speeds across landscapes, the airstreams roughly brushing his face. Winds swift enough to make his brown hair dance wildly. Racing away with her from all those immaterial hurts always, always made his heart pound. She took a perverse joy in stealing his broken or bittersweet expressions, and replacing them with the mad laughter that only such dangerous speeds could bring.

She had known that on his homeworld she would be a freak, magic, and beings innately infused with it like her were unknown to it's general populace. She had feared he would shy away from her there, that he'd shy from her touch when around others like himself and others unlike her. That he would want to avoid being ostracized by obvious association with her. Afraid that he too would begin to think of her as a freak of nature when around the familiar forms of his naturalborn home. **_How wrong she'd been!_** He must have sensed her hesitancy that first time that they promenaded through Echo Creek. That first time and everytime after, Marco would look down on all the other bikers, lean forward and whisper into her ear warmly, lovingly: "You're exotic, and powerful, and you're mine Nachos."

Postface: I don't own Star vs The forces of Evil: It's owned by Miss Nefcey, Disney, and "The Mouse."


End file.
